deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goku vs Super-Man vs Thor/@comment-31550106-20180206220233/@comment-31550106-20180223220130
The saiyan jedi If I insulted you in any way, I apologise. Here's my rebuttal to your rebuttal: STRENGTH: As i said before Thor completely destroys Goku in strength! Goku in his base form he can lift 40 tons but because this was in King Kai's world this would multiply his strength by 10x allowing him to lift 400 tons let's just say the multiplier of SSJ Blue is about 5000x this would allow him to lift 40 million tons! hell even if you believe that Goku's kachin feat is true he is still not even close, Thor however as i told you before he could lift all the nine realms at once giving him the ability to lift nine universes at once! see what i mean. ok, lifting something with 40 tons on a planet with the gravity x10 Earth's is actually more than 400 tons, since changing gravity also changes stuff like your circulatory system and stuff. Heck, in DB, Goku was able to lift Giant Piccolo (who probably weighs at least 10 tons while fatigued with a power level of less than 1000, so you tell me. Also, multiplier for SSGSS is never confirmed, but it's WAY higher than just 5000. Hell, Goku went from multi solar system to universal in BoG , which is a multiplier of several billion just as a SSJG, and since SSGSS by lore is 50 times stronger than SSJG (don't think this is accurate, this is just an assumption), Goku would be way stronger than 40 mllion tons. Unfortunately, Thor lifting the 9 realms IS stronger, so I'll give you that. (also, like I already said, Lifting Strength DESTRUCTIVE ABILITIES: Now this is very controversial opinion but at Goku's SSJ God form i don't think he is universal, now i know what your thinking (what an idiot it says in the manga that universe is in jeapordy). well to be honest it doesn't say that the universe will be destroyed, by the universe is in jeapordy could mean that the creatures of the universe are in danger because of natural disasters created by the shockwaves or maybe the atmospheres of the planets could be broken killing every living thing on it, Of course in his SSJ Blue form he is universal as their is irrefutable evidence so overall Goku is universal but how does Thor stack up to this? well we have to look at a feat from Thor's sparring partner the INCREDIBLE HULK! Now Hulk greatest feat which is simular to Goku's feat except it actually says that he could. Now Thor is equal to Hulk even without his hammer so with it he is probably twice as strong putting him at double universe level! You do bring up a very good point, but the fact that they were destroying multiple planets across space with their punches alone would at least give them universal range. Plus, they were also shaking the fabric of space across 3-ish universes (Heaven, Hell, the Living World, and the Planet of the Kais) would give him at least multi galaxy to universal DC. Then, he absorbs this into Base (as proven by multiple statements and feats, like when Beerus says that he's stronger, Beerus laughing against Base Goku when in BoG, he didn't break a sweat, Vegeta (who scales to Goku) tanking multiple full-power hits from SSJ3 Gotenks, etc), then getting a x10 zenkai boost over the Goku Black arc (as shown when Goku beat Hit after the arc without Kaioken x10, even though before, he couldn't beat Hit even with Kaioken), then stacking SSGSS Kaioken x20, then saying that Post UI ToP Base Goku is = to Beginning of ToP SSGSS Kaioken x20 Goku since after using UI and fighting Jiren, he tanked a blow from Jiren in Base Form, and he said that that "he never felt an attack as strong as that before" (although this may or may not be a mistranslation, so don't rely on this), then stacking Ultra Instinct on top of THAT, and you get several quadridecillions of times universal to infinite 3D (note, "universe does not mean "timeline" in this situation"). Also, I wanted to note, when was it stated that Hammerless Thor = Hulk? Also, Universal Hulk is highly debatable since Hulk's more consistent feats range from planetary to solar system. Also, which Thor are you using? SPEED :This is gonna be very Very VERY long so strap in as i tell you why Thor Odinson completely blitzes Goku. While Kid Goku is about the speed of light, but that doesn't mean he is 1 million times the speed of light in the Namek arc that is completely ridiculuous you cant just stack bigger numbers onto a speed feat because his power level got higher. Now Goku's greatest speed feat in DBZ was on planet Namek as he was able to fly around the whole planet in one second, now if we assume that Namek is about the same size of earth now Namek would be about 24,901 miles long so divide it by 0.01 and you will get 2490100 now if you multiply that by my mulipier you get 12,450,500,000 MPH putting him at 18 times the speed of light, Now compare that to Thor's which is...oh...that's a big gap, Thor can go at the speed 4.88808E16! Now before you say Goku is faster than 30 quadrillion your basically saying that Goku is faster than Whis who can go 72 quadrillion times the speed of light, in the words of Stan Lee "Nuff Said" First off, prove that Whis is only 72 quadrillion times lightspeed. Technically, that would be his staff moving, not him, since his staff is the tool he uses for transportation. Second, what do you mean it’s completely ridiculous to stack power levels? Power Levels in DBZ, by definition, is a number that represents your ki capacity and physical attributes. If you are, for example, 5 times stronger than someone, your power level would be 5 times that being’s. Also, your calc for speed is very, very wrong, since the multiplier for SSJG alone is already several thousands of times higher than your speed feat for Goku. Also, traveling across the universe in a minute is fast, but what’s his combat speed? In terms of travel speed, it may or may not be faster than Goku’s, but in terms of combat, he pales in comparison. DURABILITY: Now this is the one physical advantage that Goku doesn't even get completely decimated at as both Thor and Goku are about even. Let's look at Thor's ''' * '''Tanking Celestial attacks * Tanking Destroy Amour attacks * Tanking Odin attacks * Tanking weight of half a planet * Tanking weight of a couple of planets * Tanking planet destruction * Sitting in sun * Tanking attacks from Surfur Now let's look at Goku's feats. Tanked a beat down from Frieza in his base form '-Tanked beat downs from several opponents before, including Cell, Super Buu, and others' '-Survived being hit by a flame capable of melting marble' '-Survived 10x gravity on Earth' '-Survived battle with Beerus' So overall in the durability department these two heroes are about even so looks Goku isn't destroyed in everything! Both are lowballed so much it’s not even funny. ESPECIALLY Goku. Flame capable of melting marble? 10 times gravity as Earth? Hell, fodder like Chiaotzu, Raditz, the Ginyu Force, etc. could do the exact same thing with no effort. INTEL: now i'll your question on why will inteligence and stamina matter, inteligence is important as that could allow Thor to outsmart Goku and stamina would matter since it would allow Thor to tire Goku out and do the finishing blow! How's that for a rebuttel! 'Spelling mistakes aside, Goku is not book smart, but he is incredibly skilled and intelligent when it comes to fighting. His multiple martial arts techniques like the Afterimage, Solar Flare, and Rock Scissors Paper, as well as his multiple martial arts styles, would give Thor a run for his money. I personally think that in terms of intel, they are relatively equal, cause even though Goku is far more skilled, Thor is far more experienced, since he’s millions of years old. '